Just For You
by Xallbe
Summary: CLU is in a bad mood, so Sam his new recruit, tries to cheer him up.  converted from a deviantart chat, a collaboration between llSamflynnll and MacDaddyCLU


CLU was being unusually silent again today. Something happened, but Sam didn't know what. 'It's because I'm a low-level sentry' he thought, to his chagrin. He attempted to cheer up his leader earlier on...but to no avail. He was ignoring him. Sam knew what he had to do. He quickly strode into the master suite and riffled through the drawers and closet, before finding what he was looking for. After about ten minutes, Sam reentered the main room again, wearing an outfit Sam swore to CLU that he would have never in a million years wear. It was a nazi uniform...and it wasn't for those of Sam's gender. He coughed and walked carefully closer to where the man was, "M-mein fuhrer...CLU?"

CLU looked over, flat faced and unamused. He faltered for a moment as he got the full view. He looked extremely confused as he looked Sam up and down, and was silent for a long time. "...WHAT. What in the...WHAT on the GRID."

Sam blushed and stuttered, suddenly feeling foolish. He hid the riding crop behind his back quickly. He didn't know how to properly use it anyway. "I-I wanted to cheer you up sir..." I'll go change out of it if you want. He turned around to go back in the bedroom, giving him a deliciously naughty view of his ass in the tight skirt.

He watched Sam leave, wondering what on earth he was doing. He wondered vaguely where the outfit had come from, and what it was, and why it was so strange and outlandish. He wondered a lot of things. Of course, being a male program, the thing he wondered most of all was if Sam's ass would look better in that skirt from a different angle... NO. He scolded himself. Stop that. I am angry, dammit, and will continue to be so.

Sam was almost to the door before he tripped over his slightly heeled boots, not ever having worn them before. He tumbled to the ground gracelessly, landing on his hands and knees, the skirt hiking up nearly to his waist. Sam's face turned beet red and he tried to unsuccessfully pull the skirt down to cover his bottom again.

Well, that was that question answered... He thought, raising his brow in an unfathomably neutral expression. Again, being a male program, his mind wandered to just what diabolical things he would do with this. Oh, how easy... and fun it would be to simply take his little user and bend him over some waist-high piece of furniture and plow into that- Hey, man! What the hell are you? Think with your head. the one with a brain. Wait. I don't have a brain... Anyways, whatever, you know what I mean. You have a hand. Use it later.

Sam was frozen in embarrassment. He looked over his shoulder to see if CLU had watched him fall. He saw CLU staring down at him nonplussed, as he was down on the ground. His eyes lowered in mortification and saw that he had dropped his prop riding crop and it had slid over to CLU's feet. Sam froze and tried to fix his skirt. "C-CLU, sir, can you give me back the c-crop?" He didn't want to risk walking over to pick it up, fearing he would fall over again.

Brow still aloft, CLU stared at Sam for a moment. Keeping eye contact, he crouched, picking up the riding crop slowly. The only thing that gave away any emotion at all was the malicious glint in his cerulean eyes. Imperiously, he stood, chin upturned, eyes still on the User on the floor. He took a step towards him slowly, then another, his gait ominously slow. His booted footfalls resounded off the walls as he prowled closer, looking like a large orange-and-black cat. He stopped in front of Sam, staring down at him with the same unreadable look on his face, the glint in his eyes positively wicked.

Sam shuddered with every step CLU took towards him. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that the man was enjoying himself. He had tried to avoid looking at the man in the eyes in order to save some face, but when CLU made no motion to give Sam the riding crop, Sam raised his eyes to see what was taking CLU so long. The man looked down at him evilly and Sam felt his heart beat falter in fear, then pick up twice as fast. "W-what are you doing sir? Please give me back the riding crop..." He straightened up from his hands and knees position.

He made no move to hand him the riding crop. Instead, a grin that reflected the glint in his eyes spread over his face. He tilted his head a bit to stare at Sam, who was looking at him a bit nervously. As it should be...why, his very name should be enough to strike fear into the hearts of programs and users alike. As if on a whim, he spoke. "Stehen Sie vom Fußboden auf." He growled in a low, rumbling tone.

Sam wished now that he had been paying more attention in his high school German class, but at least he could get the gist of what CLU was saying. He rose up shakily and looked to the side, unable to look at the intimidating man in front of him. "Bitte, ich wei§ nicht, was you wollen" he stuttered uneasily.

He took a step closer, rising to his full height and towered over Sam. "bekommen Sie das Bewegen." He ordered, placing a hand against the doorway so that Sam could not move past him, only into the room. "Gehen. Jetzt." He snapped, taking a step closer again, riding crop gripped firmly in the other hand as if he may use it.

Sam eyes snapped to CLU's when he saw him move closer. Sam's nervousness muddling his brain for a moment, before seeing that CLU was motioning to the bedroom and understanding a few basic German words here and there. Sam reluctantly walked in the room, taking a slow pace. "CLU," Sam questioned without looking back to check on the man, "What's going on?"

He followed him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Flipping the conveniently placed SS Uniform hat on the nightstand onto his head, he strode silently up behind Sam, grabbing his wrist, twisting it into the small of his back. Not so much as to break it or hurt him, just so he would stay put. "Nicht sprechen." He growled against his ear, pressing his body against Sam's. He slid his free hand down the User's side slowly, gripping his hip as he chuckled softly against his ear.

Sam knew that he was in for it when he heard the click of the door's lock. Sam was about to turn around and yell at him, feeling anger well within him at CLU's behavior, but before he could, he felt his arm being twisted behind him in the stronger man's firm grip. Sam struggled as the program's hand ran down his side and grip him, feeling the man's crotch poke him, slightly lifting up the hem of his skirt. Sam couldn't be silent. "C-CLU-"

"Nicht Sprechen." He repeated in a low husk against his ear, pressing Sam between the wall and his body, a chill running down his spine. He lowered his eyelids and slipped a hand up Sam's skirt, running his palm up his thigh as he pressed his crotch into his ass. "You're getting what you wanted..." He growled, nipping at his earlobe.

Sam looked back at CLU with wide eyes as the side of his cheek was pressed against the wall. He could only stay there, silent, as the man fondled him roughly. He felt the tent in CLU's pants repeatedly rub into his ass through his panties, the muscles there clenching and unclenching in anticipation. At least he was cheering the man up...maybe...maybe he could put up with this.

He closed his eyes and let go of Sam's wrist, allowing him to have control over it again as he lowered his other hand to hike up that deliciously short skirt. He rolled his hips up against his ass and let out a pleased hiss, fitting his chin against Sam's shoulder to bite and suck at what was exposed of the User's neck.

Sam raised both of his hands to brace himself against the wall as CLU slowly but firmly pressed him into the stone again and again, focusing on where Sam's anus should be and bunching up Sam's panties in that spot. In turn, this made the cloth in Sam's front become much tighter, constricting around Sam's stiffening cock. He could feel the head struggle to peek above the top of his underwear.

He bit at the User's neck, tugging on the patch of flesh that he had been sucking at earlier. One hand remained where it was, firmly against his hip while the other strayed round to his front, his gloved fingertips skimming teasingly over Sam's stiffening cock, still trapped in its clothed prison.

Sam groaned as quietly as he could. Rubbing his aching cock pathetically against CLU's teasing fingers, making him unintentionally rub his ass against CLU's hard-on. "Ha Ahh!...CLU-!" Even though his squirming pulled at the skin of his neck that was uncomfortably in CLU's teeth, he couldn't help himself but buck and moan at the man's touches. His attentions were getting addicting...

"Yes...?" he growled, flitting his fingertips over his cock again. The way Sam moved beneath him was addicting, and he couldn't get enough of it. Every time he turned around, Sam was catching his attention... and the maddening thing about it was, he didn't have to do a god damned thing...

CLU's voice dragged him slightly out of his dazed, lustful state. He shuddered once more and arched his back when CLU touched his cock again, releasing a half-held back keening sound. "CLU...stop teasing me..." He could feel some precum starting to make a wet spot in his panties, the tie around his neck suddenly feeling tight and choking. He never got so aroused on so little touch before. He guessed that CLU was training his body to be a bit more...naughty.

"Turnabout is fair play, I think..." He rumbled in his ear, slipping his hand into his underwear to grip his cock. He started to pump it slowly, tightening his fingers around it with a chuckle." Alright then... Tell me, if you don't want me to tease you...what DO you want me to do...?"

Sam ignored CLU, happy in his own little world. He rocked his hips into CLU's fist, simply radiating pleasure and enthusiasm. The boy was practically purring, eyes shut and mouth open. He stretched his arms back behind him, lightly grabbing the sides of the man's face as the boy ground his ass into his erection, relishing the feeling of the man's cock struggling to enter him even with the fabric dividing them.

He grunted and raised a brow, shrugging mentally. Little tard wasn't paying attention. He would be soon enough... The man thought with a certain air of satisfaction, smirking against his neck. He squeezed his cock lightly again, then withdrew his hand and placed it on the inside of his thigh, pushing to get him to spread his legs further apart. With that, he yanked at the boy's underwear, slipping it teasingly down his thighs. He griped the fabric of his glove in one hand and pulled, slipping the article of clothing off and discarding it. With his bared hand, he slapped Sam's ass sharply, nipping at his neck at the same time.

Sam cried out and immediately clutched at his ass cheeks. He realized then that CLU had hiked up his skirt and pulled his panties down, since he was touching bare skin. In his pain and startlement, Sam had thrusted into CLU's hand even more, "F- CLU, what do you think you're doing?" He panted angrily.

"You wanted this." he hissed, gripping his wrist and pinning it above his head roughly. "I'm showing you your place." He tightened his hand around his cock, grinding against his ass harder. This was what Sam had wanted, wasn't it? He had chosen this, and now he was angry with him...? This did not please him at all...

Sam yelled out when CLU handled him roughly. Grinding almost bruisingly hard against his now red ass and cutting off the circulation at the base of his dick. Sam groaned in misery and lust as tried to move in a more comfortable position. "M-my place?" Sam hissed out.

"Your place." He husked in his ear, slowly unzipping the skirt with his free hand. His place... What right did this User have to be indignant with him? What right did he have to be angry with him...? He was CLU... and he was the perfect program. This information was not to be taken lightly...even by this User. If this was what he wanted, then this was what CLU would give to him.

He gasped, the skirt suddenly being unzipped. He tried to buck into CLU's hand, the constant rhythm of CLU grinding against his ass felt like it was tenderizing his flesh there. His place...Sam thought...was this it? Underneath CLU? Getting pounded by him and moaning only to glorify the man? Something about that thought made him arch his back violently, he felt a button on his jacket pop, lessening its constriction around Sam's chest and now hard nipples. He breathed a sign of relief, having some respite in this maddening haze of denied arousal.

He let out a low chuckle, releasing his cock to raise his hand to pull the other glove off. He tossed it aside with the other, sliding his now glove-free hand down Sam's front. He loosened the tie slowly, slipping it off of him as he leaned forward to suck on his neck as he pulled the collar of his shirt away, slipping the skirt over his ass to drop on the floor.

Sam cried out and shivered as the blood flow resumed throughout his dick. He weakly gyrated his hard-on against the wall as the man left his touch all over Sam's front. Somewhere between his gyrations, CLU found an opening to slip his skirt off. He was about to retort, but then hummed in content as his tie was loosened, facilitating his labored breathing. He wondered why CLU though he looked sexy in such an outfit, as he leaned his head back to give CLU better access. "Oh CLU...haa. mmm."

He chuckled, sliding his hand up Sam's shirt to tweak one of his nipples, sucking at the base of his neck. With the hand that was not occupied teasing Sam's nipples, CLU reached up to unbutton his shirt, sliding his hands over Sam's shoulders to pull it off when he had finished. "You like that now, don't you...?" He growled against his neck, taking hold of his hips again.

Sam looked down embarrassedly, thinking that the man was laughing at him, only to see himself practically humping the wall and realizing that he seemed unable to stop. He shivered as CLU's hands touched him all over, taking his shirt off and giving him goosebumps. Of course he liked what CLU was doing to him. As much as he tried to mentally deny it, it seemed his body would always try it's best to be honest to CLU.

"Is this what you wanted, Sam...?" He asked rigidly, tilting his head so that he was pressed to Sam's ears, his voice sounding in husky undertones against it as he raked his fingertips through the User's hair. The other hand, he occupied with squeezing Sam's cock again, running up and down the length slowly. He was so focused on Sam's bod that he hardly realized how raging hard he was, himself... and he was still fully clothed, save his gloves.

Sam closed his eyes and whimpered contently, trying to tilt his head to feel CLU's fingers in his hair better. The man's breath in his ear was hot, and so were his lips that stroked his ear as slowly as the hand that ran up and down his twitching dick. Sam turned around in the man's grasp, leaning against the wall. He took one of the man's hands to cup his face, loving the feeling of the man touching him there, almost petting him. His cocked head, looking at CLU needfully, and kept eye contact with the man as his other hand grabbed CLU's shoulder, steadying himself as he lifted one of his legs to wrap around the man's lower back, starting to grind their erections together. "Look," he panted.

He placed a hand on the wall and nearly fell forward moving closer, steadying Sam against the hard surface. He ground his hips back against the compliant boy. This was more like it... "What... am I looking at?" He groaned hazily, watching Sam with lust-clouded eyes.

Sam rolled his hips into CLU's, getting deeper in the moment and feeling himself get lost in the grinding. He eventually remembered that CLU had asked him a question. Sam jut his hip out shakily, his mouth opening and closing in barely restrained pleasure, to prod the tent in the other man's pants with his his erection. "L-look at how much this wants you..." Sam bucked again, bringing even more attention to his painfully hard cock.

"I know you want it..." he growled, reaching up to unzip himself. He dragged the zipper down his chest, exposing his flesh little by little. "I can feel how much you want it..." He husked against his ear, gyrating his hips into Sam, pressing his aching erection to Sam's own.

Sam felt his eyes glue themselves to CLU's chest. Some part of him that he thought had been long silenced said 'That's right you little slut, nothing gets you harder than ogling your daddy's body, huh?' But this wasn't Kevin, it was CLU...there had to be a difference. He resumed his entranced gaze at the man's sculpted abs, suddenly feeling much smaller beneath the man than he actually was.

He pulled away to let Sam down, making sure he was steadily on his feet before he stepped back and began to strip the rest of his clothing from his body. He did so watching Sam, keeping eye contact with him as he let the fabric drop and pool at his feet. He stepped back over to Sam, approaching him slowly, staring down at him. CLU cupped the User's chin in his hand and kissed his lips roughly, pressing him back into the wall to resume sliding his bared body up against Sam's.

Sam buried his fingers in CLU's hair, happy to have the wall behind him for support as he clumsily made out with the man. He was embarrassed with his poor kissing skills but the fact that CLU's naked body was finally rubbing against his own needy one distracted him a little.

CLU groaned against the User's mouth, sliding his weeping erection up against Sam's, taking both of them in his hand. He tightened gently, shuddering to the feeling of Sam pressed against him, and began to pump his fist slowly, sucking on Sam's tongue.

Sam closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "A-ah! Fuck-" the feeling of having the man's large cock, slowly getting slicked in precum, slide against his own was overwhelming. Sam held onto CLU tighter, deciding to concentrate on following CLU's lead, sucking the man's tongue when there was an opportunity and trying to sync his uncertain lip movements with the other man's, feeling less and less insecure with his kissing experience.

CLU bucked up against Sam, moving the hand around both of them faster as he dragged his nails down the boy's back, slipping his hand down to cup his ass. The contact he had with the other had his head reeling and sent white hot shivers down his spine. "You like that, kiddo...?" he grunted muffledly against Sam's mouth, arching his chest against him.

Sam whimpered from having CLU's nails scratch him. Sam growled into the kiss, taking his own nails and scratching them down CLU's back in reply. Digging into the man's back. Served him right. "You like that daddy?" he said playfully, smiling slightly into the kiss.

He groaned and reared his head back, letting out a hiss as his cock jumped. He actually had to let go and brace himself against the wall with both hands, the sound he let out between a wavering moan and a yelp. What Sam had meant to hurt him actually caused his cock to weep a heavy stream of pre-cum, his face flush with pleasure. "Fuck, man..." he groaned, shivering against Sam.

Sam sighed and pushed CLU down onto his knees and wiped some saliva from the corner of the man's mouth with his finger, bringing it to his own mouth and licking it teasingly. He took the riding crop into his hands and waved it in front of CLU's face. He lifted one of his feet and started to massage CLU's cock with it. "I think it's time for you to learn YOUR place, hmm daddy?"

His cerulean gaze, usually calm and gentle when it rested upon Sam, now flashed dangerously as the Program moved to his feet and had Sam pinned facing the wall in less time than it would take for the User to blink. He had his arm twisted into his back again, this time it was not in a gentle manner. His aura radiated anger as he gripped the back of Sam's neck with the other hand, hissing into his ear. "We'll do it my way then, kiddo." he spat, forcing a thigh roughly between Sam's legs. "Whether or not you like it...You're going to learn the way things are, here..." He pressed against his ear again, his whole body keeping Sam against the wall. "You're my dirty little slut... and I am not your father..." He forced into him roughly, ramming his hips up against him as he started to thrust into him. "It's CLU...not Kevin...But you'll be screaming it before I'm finished, anyways..." He hissed maliciously.

Sam found himself pressed face-first into the wall, unable to move at all. He felt near claustrophobic lacking the use of his arms, one painfully twisted behind his back and the other trapped between his body and the wall. He felt foolish now, letting his testosterone get the better of him and make him think that he could possible dominate the man behind him. CLU had never been this rough with him before, he felt anxiety creep into him as the man cooed into his ear sadistically, shuddering weakly at the man's admonishments. This man...wasn't his father...he wondered how he could have deluded himself. He wanted to apologize to the man, knowing that if he batted his eyes and distracted him, then they'd forget this whole incident. But, before he could, He felt the head of CLU's cock force his way into him. "W-wait! CLU what are you doing?" Sam ground out loudly in pain. He felt himself tearing up a bit as he was fucked against the wall. "Ahh ahhhh! Get it out get it out!" He tried to get his arm free, struggling as much as he was able to in CLU's strong hold.

"Shut up." He ordered, twisting his arm further behind him. Now, he was angry. First, the User was angry with him for acting upon Sam's lead. He had followed along and played his little game... all this time he had been doing what Sam wanted, playing the surrogate father to cater to the boy's need for a father... admittedly he had gotten enjoyment out of it, Now, he thought he could dominate the Perfect Program as if he were his pet, as if CLU would fall to his knees at his every command... That was not how it was going to be. CLU was a caring, giving leader. And THAT was his place. He was the leader. Damned if any User was going to dominate him. Kevin had learned this lesson, and so would his son. CLU's place is always before yours... "You wanted this." He reminded Sam angrily, bucking his hips into him. "You wanted this, and you're not-" he grunted, slamming against him again. "Allowed to change your mind. Who am I?" He hissed demandingly, rotating and grinding his hips against Sam.

Sam's pleas weren't answered and CLU continued to pound him into the wall, the loud slapping sounds behind him ringing in his ears. He was being taught now that THIS was the power needed for one man to sexually dominate another. Sam felt beyond foolish, thinking he could've had the other man in more or less the same position. CLU had always been more than accommodating to Sam, but Sam had begun to think that this was out of some weakness in the other...forgetting that CLU was very capable of overpowering Sam. His muscles strained and tightened against CLU, against his will, subconsciously trying to keep the man out, making the whole ordeal even less pleasant for Sam. He dry-sobbed and attempted to turn his head back and look at CLU without slamming his face back into the wall from the force of the man's thrusts. "What do you want me to say?" He yelled in anger and fear.

He continued to ram into him mercilessly, the heady sensations of anger and lust overpowering his senses. This was so easy. Easier by far than it was to overpower the boy's father, who had been his perfect twin in every way. Same height, same weight, everything... but in the end, it had been CLU who was the stronger. He was the perfect program. Perfection bowed to no one. Perfection had no weakness. Perfection did not love. 'that just means that you are not perfect...' A nasty little voice in the back of his processor sneered at him. Oh. Oh, yes he was. "Shut up!" he yelped, not quite sure whether he was talking to the nasty little voice or to Sam, who he kept pounding into. "I want you to answer my question!"

Sam wracked his brain for something to say to calm the program down. Sam yelped as CLU fucked him harder than he had ever been before, feeling like his body was receiving the brunt behind all of the man's stress and emotion. It seemed that CLU had forgotten about his arm that he was twisting, every thrust into Sam pushed into the bone there. He summoned up enough strength to turn his head at an awkward angle to look at CLU's face. It felt unnatural to be actually seeing himself get fucked like this, wincing more when he saw how hard and fast the man's cock was going into his, by now, tender ass. He tried to catch his breath while waiting for the man to finally look at him. "You-you!" He started, getting the man's attention. He felt something in him break when the cold, cobalt stare was directed at him for the first time. "Y- you're my leader. M-my master! F-fuck- My perfect master...CLU-"

"Yes..." He purred against his ear, ramming against him again. His grip on the User's arm slackened. That was what he had wanted to hear. Sam had been good for him. "Yes. I am. Never forget it..." He husked, tugging on Sam's earlobe with his teeth, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head of Sam's cock. "Don't ever forget it..." His movements went from being violently rough with no purpose to being skillfully powerful, just enough force behind them to serve as a reminder that he was the domineer, and that was the only way that this was going to be. That nasty little voice still tugged at his thoughts. 'you are not perfect...perfection is unattainable...' A subtle chill ran threw him, and he shut his eyes, trying to shut it out. "Shut...shut up..." he commanded it.

Sam mewled in relief, his arm was let free and CLU's force slackened a bit. He brought up his hands to the wall and used them to push himself back into CLU's thrusts, feeling the need to please CLU, and quickly. He continued looking back into CLU's eyes and moaned for him, a dazed expression over his face. "CLU...don't stop..." This man was his leader, the one who was going to create the perfect system, the one he was having sex with. He took a leap of faith and held his hand out to CLU, taking the man's hand into his own. Sam intertwined their fingers and squeezed it for dear life, using it as a physical and emotional anchor.

CLU shuddered, willing the lingering feeling of that horrible little voice away. He was lost against Sam, the force fueling his movements not really his own anymore. He was barely hanging onto anything, trying to shut out the lies that were trying to intrude his thoughts. He alone was going to create the perfect system. Perfection begat perfection... And so, he was perfect. He snapped back to reality, the pressure on his hand bringing him back to the present. He opened his eyes and looked at the User staring back at him. He shivered. There was lust there, want... and need... most of all, admiration. For CLU. Yes, yes he was perfect. "I'm not going to stop, Sam..." he moaned against his ear, gripping Sam's hip in his free hand. "I'm not stopping..." he repeated, resuming his powerful thrusts.

Sam cried out, bucking into the the man's fist and cock furiously. Sam felt his heart flutter a bit that CLU didn't rebuke his hand. He rotated and worked his hips diligently, hoping that CLU was relishing all the squelching sounds it made. "CLU..." Sam drilled his eyes into the man. "Cum in me CLU." Sam shivered, saying something like that, but the program already knew he wanted it, and Sam knew in turn that the program preferred it when Sam was being honest.

CLU tightened his hand around Sam's cock, his stroking motions matching perfectly the rhythm of his thrusts into the User. He draped his chin over Sam's shoulders and caught his lips, kissing him vigorously as he began to lose himself in a wonderful euphoria. Forgetting that he had, five minutes prior, been doubting the very fact that he was the perfect program, he concentrated instead on the heated sensation that resided in his groin, that feeling that he was approaching release. He slammed his hips up against Sam, swiveling deftly to rotate his cock inside Sam, trying for that bundle of nerves that would make the user scream and pant his name over and over like a bitch in heat.

Sam felt uneasy a bit, the swiveling of CLU's cock inside him was near excruciatingly filling. But, CLU soon met his mark, Sam's prostate. When he felt the head of CLU's dick jab it, Sam felt like his lower body was doused in fire. A fire thats tendrils swirled to all the other parts of his body. All of a sudden it felt like CLU was thrusting too fast, he needed to recover. But as the feeling started to ebb, it became apparent to Sam that CLU couldn't fuck him fast enough. He wanted that spot's thirst quenched by Kev- CLU. The man fucking him was CLU. Sam bounced back onto the thick cock inside him, panting and breaking a sweat. "Ah-h FUCK! CLU!"

He pressed his forehead against Sam's shoulder, groaning desperately. He thrust up into him with strong, powerful movements, his whole body aching for the User. A shudder rippled through his body and he began to nip at Sam's shoulder blade, ears ringing from how utterly close he was to cumming inside of him. "You like that...?" he whispered shakily, the sounds of Sam's love-calls arousing him even further, which he didn't think was at all possible.

Sam moaned, "Ha! CLU fucking cum in me already!" Sam clenched and unclenched himself around CLU, hoping to coax the man in fulfilling his request. He needed it in him already. Knowing that such dirty thoughts were inside his head turned Sam on even more. Maybe the other man was right...he was turning into a slut. Sam had plenty of time to be embarrassed later...now he had to focus on making the man behind him climax. "S-so fucking perfect. Fuck just give it to me CLU!"

"I...unnh..." he panted, unable to finish his sentence. His ears were ringing so loudly that he couldn't even hear himself think. Not that he could have formed a coherent thought at that moment. He was too focused on pleasing Sam. He swore loudly as the user clenched around him, the feeling throwing him over the edge. The ringing in his ears intensified as he came into Sam, letting out a long, wavering moan. "Ohh, fuck, Sam...!"

Sam cried out, orgasming as well. He stilled, relishing the sensation of the man's semen coating him inside, feeling so...owned. Sam moaned, feeling spent. He looked into CLU's eyes and pumped himself on the man's cock slowly, intent on getting every last drop. "O-ohh..." Sam leaned against the wall all the way, breathing heavily, until the shaft in him slipped out on it's own. Sam whimpered at the sudden empty feeling and lowered himself down onto the floor, not caring about the puddle of fluid that was already there.

CLU groaned and bucked up against him a few more times, shivering as he felt Sam moving into his movements. He braced himself against the wall as Sam lowered himself, closing his eyes. It took him a moment for his chest to stop heaving erratically and his breathing return to normal. He realized that Sam was no longer against him and opened his eyes. The sight of the boy huddled there upset him, and he didn't know why, which troubled him more. "...Sam?" he asked softly, not sure what to say to him.

Sam could only continue to pant on the floor, with his hands behind him for support. He seemed to be in great pain. "C-CLU," he rasped, "it hurts to sit...pick me up" he stretched out his arms towards CLU sheepishly, well aware that he was naked, red, and sweaty at CLU's feet. "Please..." he added as an afterthought, not wanting to appear disrespectful again. Sam wasn't sure where he stood with the man now...

He stared down at him for a moment, the request taking a moment to register. When it did, a wave of guilt hit him. That was his fault. The sight before him was his fault. He bit the inside of his cheek and averted his gaze, scooping Sam into his arms. He straightened, keeping his eyes carefully averted from Sam's. "Where do you... where do you want to be?" he asked, regretting having snapped.

Sam suppressed a smile as he was picked up, feeling unbelievably relieved that CLU would still help him like this. But...the man wasn't looking at him...was he disgusted? Did he think Sam enjoyed himself TOO much? Did he not get CLU off properly? Sam racked his brain for an explanation that made sense, but he was hit with a wave of pain. "To the bed please...sir" he mumbled. He coughed and blushed. "...our bed, sir."

He briefly had the urge to smile, but it was repressed by another wave of intense guilt. Instead he nodded and kept his eyes lowered in an uncharacteristically submissive manner as he complied, carrying him off. What had made him doubt himself...? Never had he doubted these things before, so why now? It made him seem unstable... and that was humiliating...

Sam readjusted himself more comfortably in CLU's arms. Something wasn't right. "S-sir...? Are you alright? Are you mad at me...?" Sam couldn't stand feeling as if he was being left in the dark. And especially so when it came to things like this. CLU, no matter what the man did to him, was just too important. "I," Sam gulped nervously, "I thought I was a good boy by the end..."

Inwardly, he flinched. Outwardly, he showed no sign of emotion, other than being broodingly silent. Sam's question surprised him so much, that he raised his eyes to look at him. He shook his head dazedly. "No! No... no, Kiddo. I'm not...you were. You are." Again, he averted his anguished cerulean gaze. "I just... Don't know what happened." he admitted. There really was no use in staying silent... Sam would badger it out of him eventually.

Sam didn't understand. "You only did what you were supposed to. I deserved it. I stepped out of line, it was your prerogative..." It was true. Sam felt ashamed of himself.

He averted his eyes again. Mixed thoughts raced through his head. On the one hand, he should be feared. He was intimidating as he was already, and, to be properly respected and obeyed, a leader must be feared. On the other hand...the thought of having a timidly acquiescent Sam around all the time depressed him... something about that image just wasn't right, in his mind... He set Sam upon the bed gently, mindful of his state, and remained silent.

Sam could feel himself get a little irritated at the man's silence. The least he could do is say something. He rolled onto his stomach to get comfortable, keeping his head tilted in CLU's direction. "I'm not mad at you."

He frowned, still in thought. Sam's words snapped him out of it, his gaze drifting over Sam. He couldn't bring himself to look at the user directly, and that made him grimace unpleasantly. "...I... Yeah, I know..." He said lamely, shrugging.

Sam rolled onto his back slowly, grimacing himself at the position. Gentle...easy now. He lifted his arms out and up to CLU, as if to hold him. "C-CLU...I...I still love you..." Sam didn't know how to feel about himself, knowing that he was speaking the truth. "Even if you...hurt me."

That made him flinch visibly. Somehow, what Sam was saying made him feel guiltier. Since when did he start developing a conscience...? No, he was not unfathomably kind, hell, he was nowhere close to a humanitarian... but he also was not that sadistic. Not wanting Sam to think he was angry or upset with him, he lowered himself acquiescently to lie next to the User, pulling Sam up against him. "...I'm...sorry." Was all he could say to him.

Sam signed and buried his head into CLU's chest, nuzzling the man. Some part of him was touched that the man felt guilt towards him. But, the larger part didn't want CLU to be in pain. "C-CLU?" He leaned his head back a bit, so CLU could see his face. Though, Sam's eyes were averted to the side, briefly flickering to CLU's cobalt ones before resuming their former position. "You know...I...I liked it by the end..." Sam's voice cracked. "I was practically begging for it...begging you to fuck me harder."

He felt a little better with Sam against him, touching him so tenderly. He turned into the touches, his nerves calming, guilt residing somewhat. He bit his lip, finally raising his wavering gaze to stare at Sam. "It...and you...you wanted that. You actually wanted it?"

This was really awkward. Sam always felt uncomfortable saying things like this...no matter how honest the boy's nature was. Sam took a deep breath and concentrated on saying what he felt, when he felt it. "When you went gentler and actually tried to make me enjoy it...I couldn't help myself. You're just...too good." Sam felt a small tinge of jealousy, he never had such a skill. His kissing sucked and there had to be more than one girl that faked it with him.

He remained silent for a long time, thinking about what Sam had said. Subconsciously, he had begun to run his hand down the User's spine, finding a certain therapeutic calmness in the feel of his fingertips gliding over Sam's skin. "...that's what I want..." He admitted. Now, thinking about how he had snapped, he cringed at the thought of this evening's events. His actions still hung with him, omnipresently unpleasant. "I don't want to hurt you, purposely...with the intent of hurting you, kiddo..."

Sam was looking at CLU, listening to the man's tender words. This moment...was filled with love to Sam, he felt safe. The fingers stroking his spine made him tense his muscles and arch into the touch. His eyelids fluttering disorientedly, not expecting such a motion from CLU. Sam tried to keep silent, feeling silly for being so reactive and waited for CLU to continue.

He was staring absently to the side, vaguely aware that Sam was pressing closer to him. He began to feel more at ease, rubbing his hand up and down the boy's spine. He chewed his lip thoughtfully, for a moment. "I don't... I don't want to do anything to hurt you." he repeated softly. "I'm sorry..."

Sam sighed contently at CLU's touch, it cooled down the throbbing nerve endings there. He brought his hands up and rested them on CLU's shoulders, massaging them carefully. "It wasn't so bad...and...it's not as if you lied about anything you said..."

He sighed and rolled his shoulders into Sam's touch, letting out a regretful little hum. Until then, he hadn't really thought about the things he had said... "...I didn't mean to say any of that..." he said softly, closing his eyes. "I didn't mean any of it, I am sorry." He seemed to be apologizing a lot, that night.

Sam realized that the two of them were in bed, stroking each other, and practically purring in pleasure. Sam blushed a bit, moving his hands to work on CLU's upper arms. "You don't have to apologize for it...we both know that you were speaking the truth." Sam felt torn between letting the issue go entirely and risking CLU brooding over it later, or to keep talking about it like he was now and die of shame.

He sighed and grimaced a little, shaking his head. This was great. Because of his temper, he now had Sam believing things about himself that he himself did not believe were true... and he had said them. "...I was angry." he said softly, leaning in to brush his lips slowly against the User's. "And I don't think they were true... I regret ever saying those things, Sam...please believe me."

Sam looked at CLU questioningly, feeling nervous the moment he felt CLU's lips touch his. His mind struggled to keep track of when CLU's mouth started to form words against his. It was hard for Sam to believe that CLU didn't mean it, especially since the man literally and figuratively pounded the words into him. "If...if you say so." It was surreal how CLU made Sam feel beneath his shoes one moment, and his equal the next. It was confusing.

He sighed softly and drew away from him, getting the feeling that his proximity made Sam nervous. He could also tell that Sam really did not believe him and did not wish to speak of it further. He didn't know why that upset him so much... which was only more upsetting. He took a moment to compose himself, then he raised his head and gave Sam the best smile he could manage. It didn't quite reach his eyes. "Okay, kiddo..."

Sam grabbed onto CLU's shoulders, stopping his massage. He could sense that CLU was taking things the wrong way. Why else would he pull away from him like that? "S-sir. I'm not afraid of you I just..." Sam turned bright red. "You noticed right? I'm not too good at kissing...I just kind of...when we..." Sam snapped his mouth shut. At least CLU might have a laugh at his expense. "M-maybe you can...teach me?" It was a win-win scenario. CLU would get his mind off of his previous actions and Sam would...stop doing that thing he did with his lips sometimes...

He stopped and raised his gaze to Sam. He gave a small chuckle. Truthfully, he had really never noticed Sam's detriment... he had admittedly been too busy noticing other things...other feelings, other sensations. However, here was a chance to redeem himself, possibly. "I can...if you'd like that..."

Sam nodded, trying not to look too eager. He felt like a student again, so curious. Except, this would be more intimate and...fun. And...Sam never had a teacher that made him feel such a need to preform well. He waited patiently for CLU to instruct him.

He moved closer to Sam, sliding one arm around his waist, the other cupping his face in his hand. "We'll start slow." he suggested softly, directing a twitching grin at Sam. "Just...just follow me...there's really no other way to learn..." he husked, brushing his lips against Sam's again, tongue darting out to flick over them.

Sam blushed and looked sideways at the hand cupping his cheek. He then told himself to focus, and looked into CLU's eyes as his his lips were licked. Sam waited a bit, then tried the same thing on CLU, his tongue sliding over CLU's experimentally, nearly identically over the span of a minute or two.

His eyelids lowered and he bit his bottom lip, pressing closer to the User, pressing their lips together softly. He was going to let Sam move them forward as he wanted, correcting him where he needed correcting, really just letting him learn through trial and error. He let out a low, pleased hum against his lips, flicking his tongue against Sam's.

Sam decided that he was ready to move onto the french kiss, butterflies in his stomach. There was going to be nothing to distract CLU from the kiss...all of his attention would be on it now. Sam tilted his head and opened his mouth. His tongue jabbed inside CLU awkwardly, wandering all throughout CLU's mouth aimlessly. He knew he was doing badly so he rushed all of his ministrations. Crap...

CLU slid his hand encouragingly up Sam's back, opening his mouth slightly for him. He slid his tongue up against Sam's, subtly guiding him through the correct actions to take. It was sort of endearing, what he had requested... It amused the program, not in any negative way towards Sam, but because it was something he never expected to be asked to do.

Sam slowed down and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what exactly CLU was doing with his tongue and trying to mirror it. He was thankful that the man didn't laugh at Sam or insult him. He opened his eyes again slightly, trying to see from CLU's expression if he was doing it right. His eyes flickered down to their meshing mouths to get a better idea of how CLU moved. He moved his head to the other side, bumping his nose accidentally against CLU's but worked to achieve the previous rhythm again.

He slid his hand up to cradle Sam's neck, the other hand still cupping the side of his face as he continued to instruct him with his mouth and tongue, tilting Sam's head subtly, using his hands to suggest where he should move. He snorted softly as Sam bumped against him, rather enjoying the boy's moment of endearing clumsiness. He paused briefly to nip at Sam's bottom lip, then slid his tongue back into his mouth... Sam's taste was becoming intoxicating to him.

Sam followed CLU's lead, their movements like a tide. Where CLU's tongue would ebb, Sam's would flow, and vice versa. Sam was slowly getting a hang of the natural, reactive motions. His brows furrowed as he heard and felt CLU's chuckle, startling him briefly. As CLU nipped at his lip, Sam quickly attempted to regain his breath, then then continued again. This was the longest Sam had ever kissed someone, and he moaned into the kiss when the sensations started to cloud his thoughts and overtake him.

CLU groaned against Sam's lips, his sound muffled into their perpetual kiss. He shuddered as Sam became used to what he was doing, beginning to sway into his movements with more vigor. He sucked at his tongue eagerly, brushing his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but moan in reply to Sam, the sound only encouraging further.

"Mmmm," Sam moved his head slowly, this way and that, using the techniques CLU had "taught" him. His free arm, the one not touching the bed, was draped over CLU's shoulder, his fingers lazily stroking the tips of the man's hair. He kissed in this way for a while until his tongue started to get sore. Sam ended the kiss hesitantly, looking into CLU's eyes, and gave him a chaste peck before backing his head away further. He wiped some saliva from his mouth absentmindedly, "how did I do...professor CLU?" Sam smiled playfully, his spirits restored.

CLU pulled away from Sam slowly, albeit reluctantly. A smile almost flickered over his face from that little kiss as he raised his eyes to meet Sam's. He actually could not help but smile to see that the boy was seemingly in a better mood. He chuckled at the inquiry, running a hand through Sam's hair fondly. "You did well, kiddo... you... learn fast." he said in his usual low tone, smile finally reaching his eyes.

Sam laughed good-naturedly, showing his dimples. "I just have a good-teacher...and I always was a hands-on learner." He smiled, feeling the man's hand on his head and basking in his praise. Figures that CLU always made him feel like a little kid no matter how...adult their activities became. "and...thank you sir."

He smiled lazily, indulgently as he continued to brush his fingers through Sam's hair. The user was...almost innocently charming when he smiled, the Program noticed. "I've noticed that..." he growled to Sam's first comment, smirking cattily.

Sam leaned in again to kiss CLU's forehead. "I...love you." Sam's features plastered with boyish enthusiasm as he leaned back again, but less intense than before so CLU knew that there was no doubt that his words were genuine.

He closed his eyes and ducked his head a little, smiling at Sam's gentle gesture. He looked a little uncertain, and perhaps a little guilty at Sam's words, but his smile resumed before too long. He leaned forward, grazing his lips against Sam's ear. "I love you to, kiddo..." he said lowly, gently pressing his lips to Sam's temple and pulling away.

Sam could feel himself getting drowsy, so tuckered out from the eventful night. His eyelids started to falter. Between the soft sheets and CLU's body heat, Sam was having trouble putting up a decent fight against sleep. Eventually he drifted off to sleep in the man's arms, hoping he would understand the limits of a User.


End file.
